John Bragg
|derived = Hit Points: 65→150 |tag skills = |perks = |level = 6→15 (PC level x 1.0) |actor = Roger Owen |baseid = |refid = }} Colonel John Bragg is the Athletics Coach of Vault 18 and a Candidate for the office of Overseer in 2260. Background Overview Coach John Bragg claims to come from an unknown Vault located in the plains of Idaho, but his true history is much more of a mystery. He claims that as a child, his father raised him with a love of guns, and he was enamored by old Pre-War Western TV Shows on Holotape. Prison Years Bragg is actually a clone of Annai Oran who had been held captive on Control Station ENCLAVE, herself a clone of his "sister" Chevy Bragg. Upon being 'born', Bragg was discovered and incarcerated by the Enclave personnel stationed there, whom hoped to understand and take advantage of his abilities gained from the Project Brazil parasite to further their cause. For the next ten years, he would be an unwitting test subject of countless experiments by Enclave scientists, who conducted tests distorting his genetic makeup and breaking down his mind with the intention to rebuild him into the best and most ruthless soldier possible. Isolated and deprived from his years of torture, he would eventually receive and accept an offer to join the Enclave, hoping to escape his torment and confusion and would soon become an associate of Chevy Bragg. He was subsquently indoctrinated and trained by the Enclave, who used his psychological issues to manipulate him into despising all they considered inferior, turning him into a self-proclaimed crusader against "the weird". Throughout their captive years, Chevy and John advanced in the ranks, with John being promoted to full Major. Sometime during 2242, John and Chevy were part of the operation involving Special Agent Frank Horrigan in committing the genocide of the Intelligent Deathclaws of Vault 13, eventually being promoted to Colonel in the Enclave Squad Leonidas, a special ops unit specializing in vital and often highly unethical missions. Bragg survived the destruction of Control Station Enclave, and reunited with the surviving Enclave personnel at Navarro attempting to launch the Hopeville nuclear missiles at San Francisco on orders from Colonel Autumn in an attempt to get their revenge on the Shi, whom they thought destroyed the Oil Rig, but was captured by the New California Republic's War Crimes Tribunal and locked in a Prison for over a decade. Around 2250, Bragg escaped from prison and reunited with the Enclave Remnants, which were still operating along the Eastern Frontier of California. With the bulk of their forces dead and the New California Republic and Brotherhood of Steel now advancing north, most of the Enclave Remnants had fled East into the Mojave and Arizona. However, as the Enclave's best surviving covert agents, Bragg and his sister, Chevy, were assigned by the new Enclave commander, Autumn Sr., to "crack" open Vault 18 to recruit or enslave new Prime Normal humans into the Enclave's ranks and secure valuable intelligence about an entity known as "Project Brazil" stored within its wealth of government and Vault-Tec archives. Vault 18 The Bragg siblings posed as destitute wastelanders when encountered by Wasteland Scouts searching for a replacement Water Chip after the Vault's coincidentally ceased working - as luck would have it, the two strangers knew of a Vault down the mountain that possessed an entire spare collection of them. The Braggs, despite initial suspicion by Vault Dwellers, such as Kevin Rossman, were eventually accepted as valued Vault Dwellers - Chevy rose to the Command position of the Vault's Security force due to her tactical and combat skill, as well as a series of "accidents" befalling those who stood in the way of her promotion. John's fiery attitude and passion for Pre-War American culture made him popular with the Vault's many young Reconditioned Tribal residents, and he became their Vault-Ball Coach, using his position of trust and authority to slowly convince them of the Enclave's ideals and undermine the authority of Overseer Albert Christianson. Despite this, he remained respected by the Vault's other leaders, to the point Christianson allowed him to advise on Defense planning and train the Vault's youth in defense drills. The average opinion of Bragg and his sister were as unlikable but valuable members of the Vault community. In truth, Bragg's "Security Drills" were the Patriot Program - a subtle effort to train the Vault's Vault-Ball Team, known as Bragg's Patriots, as a new generation of Enclave Troopers and Officers. Bragg created a detailed list of which Vault Residents would be recruited, taken into custody, and left to die - his Patriots represented the ideal Enclave members- healthy, strong, and unquestionably loyal, while the Elderly, Sickly, Children, and Rebellious or Free-Thinking members of the Vault were labelled as Parasites to be enslaved or executed. John further sought to consolidate his power by running against Albert Christianson in the Vault's upcoming overseer election, gaining much support among Vault-Security and Residents for his promises to protect the Vault from external threats. To undermine Christianson, Bragg went as far as having the Patriots dump waste into the Vault Reactor's cooling systems. Coup D'état However, John and Chevy's plans were forced into overdrive as the Enclave Remnants were contacted by a mysterious individual in Washington DC known as "John Henry Eden", who claimed to be the rightful President of the United States and urged all Enclave survivors to regroup in the Capital Wasteland at the Raven Rock Facility. With their timetable bumped up to only a day, John pushed the takeover of the Vault to occur the night prior to the election, when Vault Security was least prepared. He ordered his Patriots to round up all the "ingrates and parasites" in the Gym, starting with the Barbarian sports team and including the sick and elderly, and execute them, before regrouping to personally raid the Overseer's office. After orchestrating a bombing campaign, he used the resulting chaos to invade the Hydroponics lab and try to gain access to Christiansons' office, with the mission of capturing and extracting all information from the Vault's mainframe, particularly about Project Brazil, claiming the entire Vault as "rightful government property". The Battle of Fort Daggerpoint TBA Interactions with the player character Path of the Warrior The Star Player will start in Bragg's office, who probes the player's attitude to old world America. This leads to the quest Report To Vault Security. Afterwards, the player can encounter Bragg in the his office or the Atrium recreational area, where he may answer questions about himself and his future plans. Path of the Scientist Bragg will want no interaction with the player for losing the football game; if you try to interact with him, he will blatantly dismiss you. Gallery FNC John Bragg.png|John Bragg during the Enclave's breach on the vault FNC John Bragg Armored.png|John Bragg at Fort Daggerpoint Category:Characters Category:Vault Patriots Category:Enclave Squad Leonidas Category:Vault 18 Category:Antagonists